Traditional computer keyboards incorporate alphabetic and numeric keys, referred to collectively as alphanumeric keys. These keyboards observe a convention known as “QWERTY,” in which alphanumeric keys are laid out in a specific fashion to aid a computer user to type text. In addition to alphanumeric keys, computer keyboards also incorporate a row of function keys located above the alphanumeric keys, as well as a keypad, located to the right of the alphanumeric keys. Various other keys, such as control keys, cursor arrow keys, and other keys are also often included on the keyboard.
Functionality of the keyboard is limited to the functions ascribed to the individual keys, and sometimes allows a mode shift, in which certain keys take on more than one function when keys are depressed in a certain sequence, such as a control key being depressed before another key is depressed.
However, a key's functionality is not intuitive to a user; a user must learn and retain the meaning of function keys as well as the sequencing of keystrokes to realize input functionality beyond the plain meaning of alphanumeric keys. Additionally, conventional keyboards fail to use illumination as a user interface. The human eye is very receptive to illumination, as well as color, and such an interface to a computer keyboard would allow a more intuitive user experience that would not require a user to learn and retain as much specific information for key functionality.